La Fortaleza Ilimitada La Ciudad Secreta
by Kurebayashi Teru
Summary: Mi fic se centra unicamente en la Fortaleza Ilimitada, y esta es una muestra de lo que me habria gustado ver en la historia real o mas bien eso es solo una fantasia mia xD


Hi guys~! Me encuentro aqui con el proposito de compartirles un fanfic que eh estado haciendo estos dias de vacasiones, ya que por fin tengo tiempo y mi mente relagada para poder redactarla. Muchos o la mayoria de nosotros hemos llegado a ver el anime  
"Get Backers" ya que en los buenos tiempos de Animax (que en paz descanse Y.Y) lo emitian en las tardes como por alli de las 6pm.  
Y bueno, siempre eh dicho que la mejor parte que me llamo la atencion en este anime fue la Fortaleza Ilimitada, el pasado del personaje principal Ginji Amano, sinceramente no logre entender tanto de lo que decian que estaba conectado entre la vida virtual y la vida real... ya que varios habitantes eran creados precisamente como virtuales, y un ejemplo de ellos era el chico Macubex.  
Pero en fin, mi fic se centra unicamente en la Fortaleza Ilimitada, y esta es una muestra de lo que me habria gustado ver en la historia real o mas bien eso es solo una fantasia mia xD... pero ojala les agrade... aqui les dejo la Introduccion & el Primer Capitulo ^^.  
Que lo disfruten! x3 (& claro, estoy abierta a criticas y opiniones acerca de lo que han leido ^^ )

La Fortaleza Ilimitada

La Ciudad Secreta

INTRODUCCION

En el distrito de Shinyuku - Japón, fue construido lo que se conoce como "La Fortaleza Ilimitada", una antigua construcción que nunca fue terminada debido a la gran depresión del siglo pasado. Se considera como una ciudadela, la cual no tardó mucho en albergar a lo peor de la humanidad, como era de esperarse, la Fortaleza Ilimitada pronto se volvió una ciudad sin leyes, habitada por asesinos y en el mejor de los casos vagabundos que no tenían a donde ir, la Fortaleza estaba formada de tres secciones: los Pisos Bajos, la Línea del Cinturón y la Ciudad Babilón.

Los ciudadanos de los Pisos Bajos, eran sometidos por los de la Línea del Cinturón, hasta el día en que los "Volts" se formaron. Es una pandilla liderada por a quien por respeto y destrezas se le llamaba el Emperador Relámpago.

Desconocía la posibilidad de que llegaría a conocer esta misteriosa ciudadela, donde existe tanto el peligro como el misterio, y solo en aquella vez que el desvanecimiento me paralizaba, el despertar fue un encuentro en sus territorios.

El Mundo Sombrío

Mientras andaba sin rumbo fijo, después de haber perdido todo en cuestión de segundos, mi vida parecía ya no tener un propósito en general, solo apenas hace dos días… era agradecida por la vida que llevaba, dos padres ejemplares y dos hermanos inigualables quienes dieron su vida por proteger a su último e insignificante descendiente. Mis Padres y hermanos siempre fueron un gran elemento de importancia, pues solo con ellos experimentaba la mayor de las alegrías, éramos una familia unida y humilde, pero no eh podido reflexionar… por más que intente encontrar una razón, no existía para mí un motivo por el cual mi familia hubiese sido arrebatada de mi mundo.

Lo último que recuerdo de ese día, fue que mi Padre me suplicó que huyera… su oración fue; "Tu no mereces este destino, aún te queda una vida por delante y no voy a permitir que aquí se termine… así que aléjate de aquí y no regreses". Al decir que no merecía ese destino, ¿Porque ellos si la merecieron?, no entendía ese aspecto. Pero aunque él me hubiese pedido que no regresara, después de esconderme dos horas en el bosque que cubría nuestro hogar, sin ver que nadie pretendiera perseguirme, fui hasta donde habíamos estado anteriormente, pero… cuando llegué, me encontré a quienes amaba en el mundo con sus cuerpos sin vida. Solo fue un mar de lágrimas y en ese momento que creía que el peligro para mí no había pasado, un grupo de asesinos salieron a la escena de su propio crimen.

Uno de ellos, quien parecía ser el encabezado en todo esto, me dijo; "Sabía que no resistirías ver cómo me deshice de cada uno de estos a quienes llamas familia", y con una risa desquiciada festejaba de su cruel obra y los demás sujetos siguiéndoles en coro. De pronto sentí una rabia arder en mis venas, quería venganza… hacerlos pagar por su falta gravísima, pero aunque sabía que hacerlos pagar no me traería de nuevo a mis Padres y Hermanos, aun así… lo veía como un cobrar caro por tomar algo que no debieron y mucho menos las vidas de mis seres queridos. Pero algo más me había dominado, no supe descifrar que era exactamente, digamos algo así como una profunda personalidad que se encontraba en algún punto de mi interior, del que no fui consciente de lo que hice después. Solo sentí que unas nubes oscuras me habían envuelto y detectaba los sonidos de los asesinos soltando fuertes lamentos y gemidos de un dolor inmenso. Era como actuar con una venda en los ojos y solo mi cuerpo actuaba a su disposición.

Después de varios minutos, la venda invisible me destapó los ojos haciéndome encontrar con un campo de sangre por doquier, los recientes hombres de quienes quería vengarme ya se encontraban como simples cadáveres, y mis manos empuñaban el mango de un sable con su hoja de acero cubierta de la misma e incluso yo estaba cubierta de sangre de los pies a la cabeza, fue algo de lo que me había horrorizado completamente. Nunca me había creído capaz de hacer algo así, pero lo peor es que no fui consciente de como lo hice, me había sentido con un desconocido instinto asesino y no me agradaba del todo. Pero este asunto por ahora estaba indefinido pues ni yo misma sabía que podía tener este instinto tan peligroso. Pero de alguna manera, también había recibido ciertos contraataques y apenas podía avanzar, estaba agotada de recorrer tantos kilómetros, solo sabía que me acercaba al centro de la ciudad, pero como durante todo este tiempo eh vivido en un hogar alejado de la sociedad, nunca había visto el exterior. Solo poco de él ya que debía asistir a la escuela.

Me la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en casa, ya que teniendo a personas tan divertidas y apreciadas en ella, no tenía necesidad de buscar otro centro de atención. Sin embargo, como ya no tenía ese centro, debía buscar un nuevo, ¿pero que podría ser?, comprarme un cachorro quizás. En estos momentos no sabía a dónde iba, de pronto sentí que iba a colapsar, mi cuerpo ya no podía andar más… pero me debatía porque no podía derrumbarme en lugares desconocidos, no quería parecer una vagabunda, aunque con mis atuendos que parecen ser simples trapos sucios me hicieran parecer ya una vagabunda tampoco me consideraría una. Por más que luchara, el cuerpo tomaba más voluntad y solo quería descansar. Avanzar se me estaba haciendo ya algo difícil y problemático… si me detengo aquí ¿Quién se preocuparía por mí? ¿Quién me buscaría y me encontraría para regresar a un lugar seguro? ¿O me dejarían como una basura humana?, cualquier opción eran lo de menos, y me fui por el ultimo que se me vino a la cabeza. En ese momento mis pies se volvieron torpes y se tropezaron entre ellos mismos haciéndome caer, por si no fuera poco, la lluvia había comenzado y me cubría mientras me desvanecía. Ya nada me importaba, no quería seguir viviendo, no tengo razones para continuar… no tengo propósitos en la vida. Podría quedarme aquí y solo dejar al destino hacer conmigo lo que se le antojara, me pregunto ¿Por qué no lo hizo antes? ¿Para qué me habría mantenido con vida y únicamente a mí? Yo habría preferido mil veces haber muerto junto con mi familia, a vivir una miseria.

Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por el cansancio, sintiendo las frías gotas tocar mi rostro y mi cuerpo entero y así permanecí varios momentos. Después pasó media hora aproximadamente, y estaba entre dormida y despierta, no sabía exactamente si ya estaba entre sueños o aún era consciente de la realidad. Pero pude darme cuenta cuando de pronto a una distancia se avecinaba un sonido de pies caminando por alguna parte cerca de donde me encontraba, a pocos segundos aquellos pies que al parecer eran pasos arrastrados como si fuera de alguien que le costara o que le daría igual su forma de caminar. Esos pasos se volvieron más y más cercanos, capté otro más que al parecer venían en dúo… pero la verdad no me importaba quien fuera… o que harían conmigo… simplemente permanecí igual sin moverme ni abrir los ojos. – ¿Le habrá sucedido algo?, está cubierta de sangre, al parecer no tiene mucho lo que le haya ocurrido… -habló una voz suave y delicada como terciopelo, el tono era varonil pero a la vez afeminado.

– Es del exterior… tiene los atuendos que normalmente usan, aunque ya se ve gastado y rasgado y además cubierto de sangre también –otra voz más grave y profunda… como si fuera de un hombre serio y misterioso.

– Las rasgaduras tienen el aspecto de que tuvo un enfrentamiento duro, y también sus heridas en las manos y las piernas… ¿Qué hará con ella señor? –preguntó la voz suave.

– Llevémosla a una habitación para que Sakura la examine y la cure… si despierta averiguaré que le sucedió para saber que hacer… –ideó la voz grave y profunda.

– Si, me sentiría muy mal conmigo mismo si la dejamos aquí… se ve tan joven y con mucha vida por delante… –Al menos era lindo que tuvieran compasión y lastima de mi, aunque fuera solo esta persona que aun no conozco, pero parece de personalidad noble. En eso sentí que me tomaban en brazos y me alzaban con suavidad, pero mis energías ya se estaban viniendo abajo, así que mientras me llevaban yo fui arrastrada hacia la oscura profundidad.

A poco inicio no tuve ningún sueño, pero después empecé a ver visiones… de nuevo estaba en esa escena, donde veía a mis padres y a mis hermanos sin vida, entonces me enfurecía y mis lagrimas corrían de dolor… en mi mano se materializo un sable, y atacaba a aquellos miserables asesinos… esta vez pude ver como los mataba uno por uno, y me asustaba, pues hasta parecía que hubiese hecho eso realmente, al acabar con todos ellos, el bosque se oscureció y se volvió siniestro, pero entonces un rostro pálido y ojos rojizos sedientos de sangre me miraron profundamente.

Tan horrendo era ese rostro que me despertó de golpe, mis ojos se abrieron sobresaltados, y me alcé suspirando un poco agitada por efecto del sueño, hasta mi frente sudaba un poco. Al poner más atención, me percate que estaba en una habitación y sobre una cama un poco anticuada pero al menos era cómoda, las sábanas eran frescas y suaves, a mi lado derecho estaba una gran ventana, sin marco ni vidrio, simplemente un muro donde pasaba aire fresco, y donde se podía captar el cielo nublado y las gotas de lluvia al caer pero ya se había calmado y solo se trataba de una brisa ligera. Pero detecté otra pequeña brisa, en mis ojos… pues mi rostro había liberado unas lágrimas que ya se habían deslizado y otras apenas salían, al parecer tuvo más efecto de lo que pensé. Lleve mis manos para secar mi rostro y tallarme los ojos, pero ahora lo más importante… ¿En dónde me encontraba? – ¿Estás bien? –una voz sonó a mi izquierda, por donde no había visto aun, esa voz la identificaba, era grave y profunda… como la de aquella persona que me encontró decaída. Entonces descubrí mi rostro y volteé para ver de quien se trataba, y me sorprendió al verlo tan cerca que me sobresalte un poco encogiéndome. Era un joven que aparentaba de mi edad o un poco mas pasado de los dieciocho, era rubio con un cabello alborotado y con las puntas muy puntiagudas que se paraban como atraídos por imán chocando unos con otros, no iban a un lado considerado, su rostro estaba descubierto aunque habían pequeños cabellos en la frente, era de piel blanca… aunque pasando más a lo pálido, sus ojos eran un tono miel dorado pero de alguna forma parecían ocultar muchos misterios, aquellos me contemplaban y no pude evitar quedarme unos segundos atrapada en ellos… eran muy hermosos. Y el joven era muy apuesto, pero entonces me concentre en lo importante. – ¿Quién eres? –pregunte interesándome en este chico.

– Mi nombre es Ginji Amano, no se preocupe… está a salvo ahora, al menos por el momento… –entonces supe que él había sido quien me trajo aquí, otro mayor interés se apoderaba de mi, comenzaba a gustarme– ¿Cuál es su nombre señorita? –ahora él pregunto con curiosidad.

– Soy Anna Kurosaki… –no dije mas, esperando a que el continuara preguntando de mi.

– ¿Usted viene del exterior no es así? –esa pregunta me dejo un poco confundida, pero creo que supe a que se refería.

– Amm… digamos que si, por cierto… ¿Dónde estoy? –mire a mi alrededor, viendo que la habitación era sencilla, la construcción era vieja y gastada, solo ocupaban el espacio una cama, un cachivache y el resto eran dos puertas de metal un poco oxidado, me imaginaba que una era la salida y la otra tenía aspecto de cuarto de baño. El joven Ginji vaciló un momento antes de contestar… como dudando si decirme o no lo que quería saber.

– Usted está en la Fortaleza Ilimitada –respondió con seriedad.

– ¿La Fortaleza Ilimitada?, ¿No se supone que estaba abandonada? –había escuchado de ella, mi Padre me contaba pequeñas historias sobre la Fortaleza, e incluso la utilizaba para contar historias de terror.

– Muchos siguen con esa idea, pero la Fortaleza es habitada por gente que no tienen un lugar al cual ir –eso me sonó a mi situación.

– Mmm... Ya veo, ¿y usted vive aquí?

– Así es… pero si me permite saber… ¿Qué le sucedió a usted?, me tiene intrigado al encontrarla a las afueras de la Fortaleza, y más que nada el estado en el que se encontraba

Suponía que tarde o temprano iba a explicar lo sucedido, entonces me puse un poco seria al tener que contar mi trágica historia. Se lo conté desde inicio hasta mi conclusión, más que nada se lo resumí para que no fuera tan largo y al terminar mi historia, lo volví a ver y su rostro había cambiado, se notaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar.

– Entonces… usted ha pasado por algo muy difícil, la entiendo perfectamente, todos los que vivimos aquí hemos pasado por momentos así, al menos con los que convivo tienen también un pasado… –me sentía aliviada al escuchar aquello, había gente como yo.

– ¿Y… a usted que le sucedió? –sentí curiosidad de saber su pasado. Pero él se puso de pie, pues estaba sentado en una silla a lado de la cama.

– No hablemos de eso ahora, solo déjeme saber una cosa más, ¿Se encuentra bien usted?, me refiero de Salud –me sorprendió lo rápido que había cambiado de tema.

– Pues… si me siento bien, no recibí nada grave por suerte… –solo eran pequeños rasguños pero nada de lo que tenga que preocuparme.

– Bien, entonces ya puede irse… -da media vuelta pretendiendo salir y yo me quede atónita a lo que dijo.

– ¡Espere! No tengo un lugar a donde ir, no se a donde debo ir… -dije angustiada por de nuevo vivir en el exterior yo sola.

– Eso ya no es asunto mío –interrumpió con brusquedad, cosa que me tomo desprevenida… y me encogí de hombros- usted no pertenece aquí, su lugar es el exterior… no hay lugar para usted en la Fortaleza, cuando regrese no quiero volverla a ver –sale sin decir más. Es muy guapo pero acaba de destruir el total encanto que tenía en el, pero antes me apresure para alcanzarlo y al salir por la puerta, lo vi alejarse.

– ¡Espere por favor! –suplique de nuevo y solamente se detuvo– solo… déjeme quedarme esta noche, le prometo que para la mañana siguiente no me volverá a ver… -tan siquiera para dormir, ¿no?, ¿o también me lo negará? Entonces él en ese momento se volvió hacia mí y me miro con indiferencia, comenzaba a imaginar que es una persona demasiado orgullosa y amargada, y este tipo de personas me caen bastante mal, muy bonita cara, pero horrendo carácter.

– Está bien, pero solo ESTA noche, para la mañana siguiente espero ya haya tomado su rumbo –entonces se marchó y yo le saque la lengua a sus espaldas. Tal vez mi actitud sea infantil pero la de él es mucho peor. ¿Quién querría quedarse con un tipo como él? Y peor aún, vivir bajo un mismo techo con esa persona… yo no lo soportaría…

- ¡Ha! Como si yo quisiera saber de ti… tonto amargado –dije en voz alta, me valía si alcanzaba a escucharme o no, eso le pasa por tomar esa actitud conmigo, no le hice nada malo como para que me hable de esa forma. Mire a mi alrededor y estaba en el piso más alto de un edificio, era parecido a como está diseñado el edificio de un hotel, pero el color era muy triste y deprimente, un azul bastante pálido y desdichado, mire hacia abajo y calculaba unos cinco pisos más abajo, contando el mío eran seis, había un edificio similar en frente, y más y más edificios diseñados con otros modelos continuaban en esta ciudadela supuestamente abandonada. Pero entonces visualicé en el piso más bajo, digamos en la tierra firme… habían personas reunidas. Unos se sentaban sobre una pila alta de basura, pero a ellos no les molestaba, es como si ya estuvieran acostumbrados a su forma de vida, y como me dijo el "don amargado" Amano, son quienes han llegado sin lugar al cual ir. De ellos si tuvo compasión… pero de mi no, aparte de amargado es muy cruel; pero aunque me daba curiosidad quienes eran esas personas, ya que también habían tenido un terrible pasado, prefería no hacerlo, ya que de igual forma no iba a permanecer mucho tiempo aquí.

Mientras miraba hacia abajo, me percaté de unos ojos mirando hacia el edificio, y al fijarme era una joven de cabellos castaños muy claros y sus ojos cafés claros me contemplaban con mucho interés, y al cruzarse mi mirada con ella me sonrió. Pero como quería pasar desapercibida me adentré inmediatamente al edificio para ocultarme y mejor entre a la habitación de nuevo, a dejar que la noche cayera para luego irme al amanecer. El cielo ya estaba oscurecido y pocas estrellas se lograban notar, como aun estaba nublado la Luna no tuvo lugar esta noche.

Aun no tenia sueño, pero permanecí sentada en la cama, y ahora que lo notaba, tenia puesto un camisón blanco de tirantes delgados, ya no tenía mi antiguo atuendo, era mi pijama favorito que se había arruinado por la lluvia y las cortaduras y la sangre. Me pregunto quién me lo habrá puesto, dudo que el don amargado lo haya hecho y más le valía no haberlo hecho. También note que mi cabello estaba muy bien arreglado, olía a shampoo y mi cuerpo ya no estaba ensuciado por las manchas de sangre ya secas, mi piel tenía el aroma a lavanda. Mientras examinaba cada detalle que no había hecho yo… escuché tres golpes de nudillos en la puerta. ¿Sería el señor Ginji?, hay no… más le vale que se ahorre sus papelitos de amargado, porque la verdad no creo aguantarlo por mucho tiempo. La puerta se abrió un poco y una persona se asomó y era la chica que había visto allá abajo.

– Hola, ¿Puedo pasar? –pregunto amablemente, ¡Gracias al cielo que no era aquél! Y ahora me toco alguien con mejor educación.

– Claro –respondí con un poco de timidez. Y entonces ella paso y se acercó hacia mí.

– Mucho gusto, yo soy Sakura Káke –se presento con educación, a esto si le llamo cortesía.

– Igualmente, el mío es Anna Kurosaki –correspondí sonriendo, ella si me agradaba.

– Al parecer ya te encuentras mejor –señalo al verme, ¿me habrá visto antes?

– Si, me siento muy bien, solo me hacía falta un descanso y pues… un gran aseo –admití con un poco de vergüenza y ella soltó una risita muy tierna.

– Me alegro, espero que estés cómoda con mi camisón, puedo prestarte otra ropa si prefieres… –ofreció sonriendo como si ya fuéramos muy amigas.

– ¿Tu me pusiste este camisón? –pregunte sorprendida.

– Si, también me ocupe de asearte… no te preocupes, tuve lecciones de atención especialista y tratamientos sanativos, digamos que es mi especialidad, a estas alturas seria una enfermera –valla, me pregunto por qué no lo es. Tendría mucho éxito y al parecer es buena en lo que hace.

– Muchas gracias, aunque… lamento también la molestia –la miré apenada.

– No te preocupes querida, no fue ninguna molestia, solamente necesitabas ayuda y con gusto te la di, por cierto… ¿Ya conociste al Señor Ginji, no es así? –hice una mueca al escuchar al mencionado. ¿Por qué tenía que mencionarlo a él?

– Amm… si, lo conocí –Más de lo que habría querido.

– Bueno… él es el líder de los Volts, él fue quien te encontró junto con el señor Kazuki –me imagino que Kazuki debe ser el otro de voz suave que escuche.

– ¿Qué son los Volts? – ¿Será un grupo de rock o algo así?

– Los Volts somos un grupo de personas con habilidades especiales, utilizamos nuestras habilidades para proteger a los indefensos de los vagabundos peligrosos que siempre buscan someterlos, así como hay gente normal aquí, también hay fenómenos y asesinos, ya que la Fortaleza es una ciudad sin leyes… pero los Volts tratamos de crear nuestras propias leyes y las seguimos para hacer el bien, a veces nos resulta difícil protegerlos a todos… a veces se nos hace demasiado tarde y los asesinos ya hicieron de la suya, pero al menos lo intentamos como mejor podemos…

– Entiendo… yo no… podría formar parte de ustedes, con razón el Señor Ginji no quiso que me quedara –se me hacia una idea razonable, yo no tengo habilidades, y si las tengo no se usarlas… soy una inútil, si hubiera sabido cómo usarlas, no estaría aquí ahora.

– ¿Qué? ¿Ginji no dejó que te quedaras? – ¿A caso ella no lo conoce como yo lo conocí?

– No, solo me dejo quedarme esta noche para al menos tener donde dormir, pero mañana al amanecer dijo que no quería verme aquí –interprete sus palabras arremedándolo de mala gana.

– Pero que desconsiderado… ¿Tienes a donde ir? –parecía preocupada por el asunto.

– Pues… no, pero lo buscaré por mi propia cuenta… no te preocupes –le sonreí pareciendo estar segura, pero la verdad iba a batallar para conseguirlo, aun no lo eh pensado bien como le voy a hacer.

– No, esto no puede quedar así, Ginji tiene que escucharme –dio media vuelta rápidamente saliendo de la habitación algo molesta. ¡No! ¿Qué hace? ¡No quiero problemas con don amargado! La seguí para detenerla y la vi acercándose a las escaleras que descendían a los pisos bajos.

– ¡Señorita Sakura! ¿A dónde va? –intente detenerla pero ella solos se detuvo para responder.

– Espera aquí, ya regreso ¿de acuerdo? –entonces se fue bajando por las escaleras y yo me quede comiéndome las uñas {figurativamente}. Entonces esperé de nuevo sentada en la cama, tenía miedo de causar problemas y hacer que el Señor Ginji se molestara por hacer que Sakura reclamara mi ida permanente de la Fortaleza, pero la verdad no era necesario… estudie lo suficiente de repostería y medicina… y mi padre me enseño a utilizar muy bien la computadora y aprendí diseño grafico de paso… claro, por descargar programas de edición. Tal vez si voy a donde estudie me den una copia de mi título… ya que lo perdí en el incendio. Pero creo que el camino sencillo seria abrir un negocio de comida fresca como ensalada o postres fríos.

Pero en lo que ideaba lo que iba a hacer al llegar a la ciudad, escuche dos voces aproximarse, escuche más que nada a la de Sakura y otra más que no supe identificar… pero se me hacia familiar. Entonces la puerta de mi habitación se abrió y entraron Sakura, el Señor Ginji y un joven de cabellos castaños que tenía cascabeles en los lados inferiores de donde sostenía su cabello con listones blancos. Al parecer era un chico afeminado, y me dio la impresión que él era Kazuki.

– Explícame bien porque no quieres que Anna se quede, ella también es alguien que no tiene a donde ir como nosotros –reclamaba Sakura exigiendo la explicación.

– Ella vive en el exterior, si eres consciente muchas vidas aquí dependen de nosotros, a los ciudadanos de los Pisos Bajos apenas podemos protegerlos y sabes que en ocasiones fallamos, si algo le llega a suceder a ella sería otra tarea demás… ella puede seguir su vida por donde vino –al finalizar su explicación me miro a mi como esperando a ver si debatía con ellos.

– ¿Tiene alguna habilidad, Señorita Anna? –pregunto esta vez Kazuki, quien estaba más calmado que los otros dos.

– Amm… la verdad no estoy segura, quizás los tenga pero no los conozco, ni se usarlos –admití.

– Pero podrías aprender –agregó Sakura.

– Pues… tal vez… pero… –no supe que decir pero el Amano me tomo la palabra.

– No tenemos tiempo para esperar a que aprenda… el peligro no descansa y nosotros tampoco podemos hacerlo –parecía volverse más frio y duro con sus pensamientos, no cabe duda que me quiere fuera de aquí.

– Podemos enseñarle Mi hermano y yo, al menos lo básico para que ella encuentre sus habilidades y las entrene –insistió Sakura sin intensión de rendirse.

– Entiende Sakura, ella tiene una vida y debe seguir con ella, si se queda aquí no voy a hacerme responsable de lo que le pase –alzo la voz más desesperado. Ellos continuaron discutiendo mientras que yo también comenzaba a desesperarme, la discusión era absurda e innecesaria, y me molestaban los gritos por lo que me puse de pie automáticamente.

– ¡Silencio! –alcé la voz molesta casi gritándoles, los tres me miraron unos sorprendidos y otro encogiéndose de hombros- ¡Ya basta! No necesito depender de nadie –Me dirigí entonces al Señor Ginji- ni siquiera de usted ni de sus grandiosas habilidades, mañana mismo me largo de aquí. Tiene razón, debo continuar mi vida de donde vengo, tengo estudios y tengo carreras preparadas para mantenerme yo sola… -mire hacia abajo no estando segura y hable más despacio- tengo en mente lo que voy a hacer… aunque… no sé si saldrá bien o… si será suficiente para obtener un hogar, pero el punto, es que no necesito de nadie… ya tuve de quienes dependía y los perdí y me eh quedado sola, así que debo seguir adelante para que ellos estén orgullosos de mi -me volví hacia Sakura y mi tono lo hice mas suave- gracias, de verdad te agradezco lo que intentas hacer por mí, y lo que has hecho… pero… el Señor Ginji tiene razón, yo no pertenezco aquí… solo llegue aquí por causalidad, pero no precisamente para que se convirtiera en mi hogar… -hice una breve pausa y dando un suspiro continué para terminar- así que… está decidido, mañana al amanecer, me iré a continuar con mi vida en el exterior.


End file.
